


Punny Animal Friend

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Humor, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Al gets Ed a gift.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Punny Animal Friend

Alphonse did his best to quietly creep into his and Ed’s shared inn room, shuffling in and shutting the door gently behind him. He’s not quite sure what he was worried for, given Ed was snoring louder than any noise his armor could make. The elder brother was sleeping on his side, his long blond hair spread across the mattress like a mane. His right arm was underneath a pillow, his left arm flopped across it, hugging it to his chest. His fingers curled into it gently.

Al crept forward ever so slightly. Ed was drooling slightly, a small puddle dripping onto the pillow.

Ew.

He pried it out from Ed’s grasp, trying to save the poor thing from being soaked any longer. When he did, though, Ed reached out with both hands, feeling about the bed with groping fingers. Al…just kind of watched. It. Was kind of creepy…? He guessed? He just liked watching Ed sleep… It was weird, but nice, seeing Ed relaxed (and not glaring holes into anyone within sight). He never really got like that when he was awake.

Ed had grabbed a hold of his blanket, bunching the thing up and hugging onto it. The drool began once again.

Al rolled his eyes. 

He supposes he’d just have to wash these things before they left…

* * *

The Elrics were making their way through the marketplace of a small town. There were stands and their keepers about displaying a variety of products. Jewelry and all sorts of pastries that certainly _looked_ good. 

It wasn’t quite _packed_ here. But…. Maybe that was just Al’s viewpoint. He was a good head taller than the majority of the populace, and the crowd just kind of parted for him anyway. Ed had to push his way through, muttering and grumbling the entire way. He probably didn’t have much to see down there…Aside from peoples’ backs, anyway.

It was when they were walking by a stand selling toys that something snatched Al’s attention.

It… looked like a teddy bear? Kind of. The little sign next to it read “stuffed animal”, though the stuffed creature in question didn’t look like any animal _Al’s_ seen.

It had a bill and hind feet like a duck, but a beaver’s tail and little front paws. Its eyes were comically large, bulging out of it head and staring in opposite directions.

The shopkeeper - a pretty lady with blondish curls- grinned. She leaned on one arm and motioned to the creature.

“It’s a platypus.”

Al jumped a bit. He looked at her. “A…what?”

“A platypus.” She said again. “It’s a bizarre lookin’ critter, aye know. But aye tell ya what, these things are really real.”

Al approached the stand, eyeing the ‘platypus’. He…thinks he might have read that word before, in a book about animals once upon a time. But he might have dismissed it as something silly. Because, well…

Look at this thing.

He looked at the shopkeeper.

“You’ve seen one before?”

“Aye’ve sure ‘ave, lad!” She grinned, her eyes squinting up in her smile “Been all over the world, y’here? Boy aye’ll tell ya what, seein’ these critters in person was like meeting a breathin’ myth. Just had ta try and recreate one in stuffy form.” She pouted, slouching a bit “The real ones don’t letcha hug ‘em.” She winked “Not without gettin’ cut up, anyways.” She reached over, patting the stuffed platypus on the head “Wanna know my favorite part ‘bout this creation of mine?”

“Um…Sure?” Al blinked, intrigued.

The shopkeeper’s grin turned borderline ecstatic. She quickly turned the stuffed creature around, showing off the colorful pattern sewn into its back.

…

Oh.

“A _plaid_ -apus!” Al squeaked gleefully, clapping his hands together. 

“Aye! Y’got it, lad!” She squealed, a grin splitting across her face from ear to ear.

Al giggled happily with his hands clasped in front of him. He looked at the platypus again. It was so _silly_ looking, borderline _tacky…._

And he knew someone who would absolutely _love_ it.

“I’ll buy it!”

The shopkeeper smiled “It’s all yours, lad!”

They swapped money for the stupid stuffed critter, as well as thanks - for both the platypus and the purchase.

“AL!”

Al jumped, newly purchased animal tucked away in a paper bag. He politely bowed to the shopkeeper, who waved in turn, and he ran to catch up with his elder brother.

Ed had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“What had you held up- Hey what’s that?” Ed blinked, eyeing the bag. He tried to reach up and take a closer look, propping his chin up on Al’s arm. “Is that food?”

“No, it’s not food, Brother.” Al said, trying to hide his excitement “I’ll show you when we get to the hotel.”

Ed blinked, staring up at Alphonse with a quirked brow. “What is it?”

Al skirted around his elder brother, skipping on ahead on the road. “I’m not telling you!” He said, sing-song. Ed made a strangled sound, shouting angrily while trying (and failing) to chase down his younger brother.

One race later and the brothers were settling into the night’s hotel (Ed noticeably red in the face and out of breath). He sat on his bed, legs and arms crossed while glaring daggers at the armored spirit. His golden glare darted once again to the paper bag.

“So?” 

Al giggled at his brother’s impatience, which just made said brother bristle. 

With a flourished wave, Al presented the platypus to Edward happily.

“Ta-duh!” He said “It’s for you.”

Ed’s eyes widened, a slightest bit of sparkle to them. He awkwardly took it from Al, studying it intently. His expression slowly slipped into a scowl.

“I’m not a kid, Alphonse.” He muttered.

“I know!” Al chirped.

Ed’s eyes slid back to the stuffed critter he was holding. The slightest hint of a blush dusted his cheeks. “So what makes you think I’d want a stuffed animal?”

“Brother,” Al said, decisively serious. The tone shift drew Ed’s attention back to him. The armored spirit leaned forward, ever-so-slightly. “It’s called a platypus.”

“Huh?”

“The animal that thing is based on. Is a platypus.”

Ed blinked, examining mentioned platypus intently. It was obvious when the realization hit him, as his entire face seemed to light up and a goofy grin was forced onto his face.

“It’s _plaid.”_

“Yeah!” Al said, shaking with anticipation.

Ed laughed, donking his forehead against the silly stuffed animal’s, his grin twitching as he struggled to get it under control.

Al laughed too.

That night, it wasn’t a pillow Ed clung onto. Rather a goofy looking platypus that stared at both brothers as the elder slept.

Al doubted he’d get sick of that stupid face.

…

Either one.


End file.
